The Theory of engagement
by ana5845mendoza
Summary: Hola chicos, les traigo este nuevo fanfic, el cual se trata, sobre el gran paso que va a dar Sheldon en su noviazgo con Amy
1. Chapter 1

**THE THEORY OF ENGAGEMENT**

 **TRAILER**

En el departamento 4A, se encontraba los sietes amigos reunidos como siempre lo hacían los lunes para la noche de comida Thai, mientras que todos comían, Sheldon a veces discretamente volteaba para ver a Amy y empezó a sonreír, ya que no se imaginaba no estar ni un día sin su Amy, a veces soñaba su boda y su vida con ella, despertar todas las mañanas a su lado y ver esos ojos verdes que siempre lo hacía derretirse, después regreso su mirada hacia su comida rápidamente y pensaba que ojala no se hayan dado cuenta nadie que se había quedado viendo a Amy ya que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos a todos, por miedo de burla….. Pero unos de sus amigos si se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Sheldon, pero se quedó callado, pero por dentro estaba feliz, porque su amigo ya empezaba a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Sheldon llevo a Amy a un restaurante para festejar su cumpleaños, Sheldon le tenía un gran regalo, el cual estaba preparando con los chicos desde hace varias semanas a escondidas de ella. Cuando llegaron, el mesero los llevo a su mesa y le entrego una rosa a Amy, el cual a ella se le hizo muy raro, pero no pregunto nada.

Mientras que ellos estaban cenando, se escuchaba la siguiente música:

It's a beautiful night ,

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I want to marry you

Empezaron a levantarse varias personas de sus respectivas mesas y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que en ese momento que empezó el baile, Sheldon se había desaparecido.

Al término de la canción, Sheldon se va apareciendo con unas rosas en la mano, ya llegando a donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, se las va entregando y de su bolsillo va sacando una cajita terciopelada y se arrodilla y empieza a hablar… -Amy… te quieres casar conmigo? …. – Ella no podía hablar por la emoción hasta que pudo le dijo -¡Si Sheldon! Entonces él se levanta y le da un beso apasionado a su prometida…

Meses después, -¡No puedo creer chicas, hoy me caso con Sheldon, por fin se me está haciendo realidad mi sueño y suelta unas lágrimas de felicidad y hoy va hacer un día especial para ambos y lo van a recodar con mucho amor.

Después de la boda y de su luna de miel, todos sus amigos se reunieron en el departamento, que ahora ya era de Sheldon y Amy, Leonard se había ido a vivir con Penny…. -Chicos, tengo que decirles algo a todos, dijo Amy-, en ese momento Sheldon se levanta preocupado y le dice a ella,…-Te pasa algo amor, te siente mal, es algo malo verdad, por eso querías que todos estuvieran aquí. – No Shelly no tengo nada malo, estoy muy bien de salud, cite a nuestros amigos hoy porque es un día especial…

En ese momento Amy se levanta y se va directo a su recamara a buscar algo, cuando sale trae en sus manos una cajita y se la da a Sheldon y todos se quedan mirando con asombro, mientras él iba abriendo el regalo que le dio Amy, no podía creer lo que tenía adentro y por la alegría empieza a llorar, y le dice a ella, que si era cierto, ella le responde que "!Si, Sheldon estoy embarazada vas a ser padre!, y sus amigos los empieza a felicitar.

 **Hola chicos, este es el tráiler de mi nuevo fanfic, el cual se llama The Theory of engagement, el primer capítulo, lo estaré publicando lo más pronto posible.**

 **Algunos se preguntaran que pasara con el otro fanfic, no se preocupen, estaré publicando lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo. Posiblemente publique el fin de semana el capitulo**

 **No se les olvide comentar o votar, que les pareció el tráiler de mi nuevo fanfic.**


	2. CAP1 REUNION AMIGOS Y UNA NOTICIA 1RA P

**CAPITULO 1. MI NOVIA O MIS AMIGOS**

Era una hermosa mañana en Pasadena, en el departamento 4A del edificio 2311 Robles, se encontraban dos amigos, estaban terminando de vestirse lo más rápido posible, porque se le había hecho tarde, para ir al trabajar en Calthec….

 **(Flash Back)**

En la noche anterior, todos se habían reunido para festejar el compromiso de Howard y Bernadette y fueron a un bar, para celebrar, casi todos tomaron menos dos personas, después de tanto convencerlo, Se tomó dos cervezas y con eso, ya estaba borracho Sheldon. Minutos después todos se ponen a cantar, después de unas horas, se van retirando del bar y se dirigen a sus carros, pero las únicas que podían manejar eran Amy y Bernadette, ya que ellas no tomaron mucho….

Entonces Bernadette se llevó a Howard y a Raj, mientras que Amy se llevó a Sheldon, Leonard y Penny al departamento de ellos.

 **(Regresando a la Historia)**

Leonard ya había terminado de vestirse, sale de su recamara y se va directo a la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja, desde la cocina le grita a Sheldon… ¡ _APURATE SHELDON, POR QUE TE TARDAS MUCHO, SI NO SALES EN CINCO MINUTOS TE DEJO Y TE VAS A IR…..!_ ¡Cómo me duele la cabeza!

En ese momento que Leonard estaba terminando de gritarle, va saliendo Sheldon de su recamara y le contesta un poco molesto pero con un tono de burla… ¡YA ESTOY AQUI PAPA, y no me grites si no mama Penny se va a enojar!.. Oyes no me digas así Sheldon soy tu amigo, no tu padre y tampoco le digas así a Penny, después de lo que había dicho Sheldon, empezó una pequeña pelea como a veces hacen.

Los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban hasta el departamento de Penny, entonces sale Penny toda furiosa a ver ahora cual era el problema, para que se estuvieran peleando de nuevo.

Entonces entra enojada y le dice -¡Ya cálmense los dos! , y ahora porque la pelea….. Los dos se quedan callados esperando a que terminara de hablar ella y entre ellos se ven, a ver quién de los dos respondía primero, pero ninguno hablaba, ya que le tenían miedo a Penny porque nunca la habían visto tan enojada.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada, Penny se le queda viendo fijamente a Leonard esperando una explicación…. Haber Leonard Hofstadter, me vas a decir que paso ahora, si no me respondes, no duermes conmigo por toda una semana. Entonces rápidamente le empieza a explicarle lo que había pasado con Sheldon.

Leonard seguía explicándole a Penny, cuando se escucha que alguien toca en la puerta, rápidamente Sheldon se dirige a la puerta para poder abrir, cuando va abriendo, se da cuenta que era Amy y empieza a sonreírle….Se sale del departamento y cierra la puerta.

-¡Amy, buenos días, que haces tan temprano aquí, no deberías estar en Calthec!-... –Si Sheldon, pero cuando iba saliendo de mi departamento, te marque, para saber cómo habías amanecido, pero como no me contestabas, me preocupe mucho y vine a verte.-

-¿Me marcaste?, y empezó a checar su celular, ¡Disculpa Amy!, no escuche la llamada, tenía el celular en vibrador, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

-¡Sheldon no estoy enojada contigo!, nada más me preocupe, pensé que les había pasado algo, a ti y a Leonard.-

-¿Por qué pensaste eso Amy?, me imagino que fue Raj verdad ( _ya se estaba empezando a enojar, ya que no le gustaba que preocuparan a la persona que más ama)_

-¡No Sheldon, ellos no me hablaron! Fue mi presentimiento, y le empezó a explicar a Sheldon… Cuando todavía estaba en mi departamento terminando de vestirme, empecé de la nada a ponerme nerviosa, me estaba sudando la mano, fue cuando te marque, pero como no me contestabas, más me preocupe y por eso vine al departamento a ver si estabas todavía.-

-¡Oh Amy, disculpa!, mientras se tocaba su cabeza ¡Como me duele la cabeza, no debí de haber tomado!... –No te preocupes Sheldon, te traje un café negro sin azúcar y aparte te traigo dos aspirinas, vas a ver que con eso se te corta la borrachera que traes, (mientras soltaba una pequeña risa)

\- Muchas gracias Amy y se empieza acercar a ella y le da un beso pero no era cualquier beso este era muy apasionado, después de algunos minutos se tuvieron que separar rápidamente, por que escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡O por dios!

Continuara…..

 **Hola chicos, acá les traigo la primera parte del capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado, sé que es corto el capítulo, en el siguiente va a ser un poco más largo, espero actualizarlo lo más pronto posible**

 **¿Quién fue la persona que vio el beso Shamy?**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**


	3. CAP1 REUNION AMIGOS Y UNA NOTICIA 2 PAR

**(Flashback)**

\- Muchas gracias Amy y se empieza acercar a ella y le da un beso pero no era cualquier beso este era muy apasionado, después de algunos minutos se tuvieron que separar rápidamente, por que escucharon la puerta abrirse.

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

-¡O por dios!,Sha... dijo Penny toda emocionada, quería gritar pero inmediatamente Amy le tapa la boca para que no gritara y no la escuchara Leonard, ya que todavía se encontraba adentro del departamento.

-Por favor Penny no les vayas a comentar nada a los demás que nos vistes besándonos, decía los dos casi susurrando, ¡Júralo!- ... Entonces Penny levanta una mano prometiendo, ya que no podía hablar porque todavía Amy la tenía sujeta y le había tapado la boca.

En ese momento Amy la suelta y empieza a hablar en voz baja... ¡No que habían terminado!... ¿Cuando regresaron? Quería seguirles haciendo preguntas pero escucha que se va abriendo la puerta y los tres no saben qué hacer y rápidamente piensa en algo Penny Y con señas le dice a Sheldon que entrara a su departamento de ella y que hay estuviera hasta que se fuera Leonard, Amy le llevo la corriente a Penny y empezaron a platicar y se detuvieron cuando escucharon a Leonard.

-Hola Amy, no deberías de estar en Calthec (dice algo asombrado)

-Hola Leonard, pedí permiso para llegar tarde a la Universidad y vine porque quería hablar con Penny de la boda ya ves que somos las madrinas de honor. ( es lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento)

-A bueno chicas, las dejo seguir platicando, yo me voy, pero antes, una pregunta ¿Por casualidad Amy, no has visto a Sheldon, es que él fue abrir la puerta, no sé si te lo topaste?

-Ah, este si...es que fui yo quien toque la puerta y me abr..io la puerta, me saludo y se fue, pero me digo que... iba a ir la... Farmacia, porque le dolía la cabeza (se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa)

 **(Mientras con Sheldon)**

Él se encontraba en el departamento de Penny él se había quedado cerca de la puerta para escuchar todo, y se dio cuenta que Amy se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando que hacer para que Leonard no se diera cuenta que era una mentira.

El regreso de nuevo a la puerta para escuchar y salir en el momento adecuado.

 **(Regresando con Leonard y las chicas)**

-A bueno (digo algo dudoso) que raro, el mismo sabe que tenemos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me imagino que no quería entrar para no volver a pelear conmigo...Bueno yo me voy porque ya se me hizo tarde, en ese momento que iba a seguir hablando va saliendo Sheldon

-BAZINGA-

-¡Sheldon! y yo preocupándome, esto es otra bromita tuya y ahora metiste a las chicas en esto en vez de enojarse se empieza a reír, y yo que ya me lo estaba creyendo lo que me dijo Amy.-

-Bueno ya vámonos Sheldon, que ya se nos hizo tarde, adiós chicas-

-Adiós chicos (lo dijeron al unísono)

Y empiezan a bajar las escaleras, mientras iban bajando Leonard estaba hablando de lo feliz que estaba por el compromiso de Howard y Bernadette, que ni se había dado cuenta que Sheldon se había dado la vuelta y regresa a donde estaba Amy.

 **(Mientras con las chicas)**

En ese momento se dan cuenta que Sheldon había regresado corriendo,... El entra a su departamento rápidamente agarra su mochila y sale de nuevo y se va acercando a Amy y le agarra de la cintura y le roba un beso y el oído le dice "TE AMO" y sale corriendo de nuevo hacia las escaleras, dejando a las chicas en Shock...

 **(Regresando con Leonard y Sheldon)**

Sheldon había llegado todo agitado (porque había bajado las escaleras rápidamente) hasta donde estaba Leonard, ya que lo estaba esperando en el carro.

-Sheldon donde te habías ido, me dejaste como tonto, hablando solo-

-Disculpa Leonard, pero es que fui a buscar mi mochila al departamento-

-No importa Sheldon, no me voy a enojar por eso, mientras en el camino hacia la universidad, iban platicando.

 **(Regresando con las Chicas)**

-¡Dios mío Amy! (Todavía seguía en Shock) Sheldon te robo un beso- dijo Penny asombrada.

\- Por favor Amy cuéntame ¿Cuándo regresaste con Sheldon? ¿Cómo te pidió que volvieras a ser su novia?

-No puedo contarte nada Penny, por ahorita, sino hasta la noche van a saber todos, ya que pensamos los dos, que después de una buena noticia, les diéramos otra-

-¿Cómo que hoy Amy? ¡No sabía nada que iba a ver una reunión en la noche!

-Si nadie sabe ( y le empieza a explicar cómo le va hacer Sheldon)

-A ok ya entiendo, entonces esperare el mensaje de Leonard y ya yo le aviso a bernadette-

-Muchas gracias bestie, te dejo porque me tengo que ir también a la Universidad-

-Adiós bestie-

Continuara...

 **Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte del 1er capitulo, si se dan cuenta le tuve que cambiar el nombre al capítulo por que el anterior no tenía nada que ver con este capítulo...**

 **Ojala y les haya gustado. Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**

 **-AVISO-**

 **El domingo estoy subiendo la última parte de este capítulo y también actualizare publicando el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic** **The Manifestation of Shelly**


	4. CAP1 REUNIÓN AMIGOS, UNA NOTICIA 3 PAR

**(En Caltech)**

Ya habían llegado a la Universidad y cada quien se dirige rápidamente a su oficina antes que se diera cuenta el Dr. Siebert que no se encontraban en su áreas de trabajo.

Sheldon ya había llegado a su oficina y se dirige a su escritorio y del cajón saca una foto de ella y empieza a sonreír porque de nuevo Amy estaba en su vida Pero también saca de ahí una cajita terciopelada de color rojo y empezaba a imaginarse como sería su vida con ella.

En esos momentos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y rápidamente esconde la cajita y la foto en su cajón y le pone llave.

 **?:** Knock, knock, knock( no puedo abrir, ya que Sheldon había cerrado la puerta)

 **Sheldon:** Si, ¿Quién es?

 **?:** Soy yo Sheldon.

 **Sheldon:** ¿Quién?,(empezaba a sonreír, porque ya sabía quién era la que estaba tocando la puerta)

 **Amy:** "Soy yo Amy", ¡ábreme la puerta Sheldon! (empezaba a enojarse)

Sheldon ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, al momento de abrir la puerta se asoma por todos lados, para verificar que no hubiera nadie y jala del brazo a Amy de forma cariñosa para hacerla entrar con él y después cierra la puerta de nuevo.

Ya estando adentro, él le dice algo a ella en el oído "En que nos quedamos, antes que nos interrumpieran ¡Ahh ya me acorde!". Entonces él le agarra de la cintura y la empuja hacia él y la empieza a besar de nuevo…. Amy se había quedado de nuevo en shock, pero al momento de sentir los labios cálidos de él,, temerosamente empezó a seguirle el ritmo.

A sí estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y sé tuvieron que separar rápidamente.

Knock, knock, knock

Sheldon y Amy no sabían que hacer en ese momento, se estaban poniendo nerviosos porque los podían cachar. Ya que no tenían una forma de poder escaparse de esto.

Knock, knock, knock, ¡Sheldon! Ábrenos la puerta, somos nosotros.

Rápidamente ella le dice, por señas se limpie la boca y Amy se esconde en el escritorio de Sheldon.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Hay, voy chicos!, esperen.

Mientras se iban acercando a la puerta, se da cuenta de la bolsa de Amy, en ese momento se agacha y la agarra y la tira por otro lado.

Ya había llegado a la puerta y empieza a abrir.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Hola chicos! ( _Hablaba con nervios_ )

 **Chicos:** ¡Hola Sheldon!.

 **Sheldon:** ¿Que les trae por aquí, chicos?.

 **Raj:** Veníamos a buscarte para comer con nosotros

 **Howard:** Oyes, Sheldon ¿Por qué estas despeinado? ( _Mostraba una mirada de sospecha y curiosidad_ ).

 **Raj y Leonard:** Exacto y ¿Por qué tenías cerrado la puerta? ( _Lo dijeron al unísono_ ) (Tenían algo de curiosidad).

 **Sheldon:** Es... que (no sabía que decir) que estaba durmiendo…

 **Leonard** : ¡Durmiendo!

 **Sheldon:** Si, ¿Por qué? O ya no puedo dormir en mi oficina ( _se empezaba a rascar la oreja, por los nervios ya que le era difícil mentir_ ), por eso es que…

En ese momento se escucha un celular sonando, el cual provenía de la oficina

 **Howard:** ¿Ese ruido es de un celular, y proviene de esta oficina?

 **Sheldon:** ¡Cómo crees Howard!, debe de ser de otra oficina ese ruido, si todos estamos aquí (se le empezaba a notar un poco el tics nervioso, pero él se volteo al otro lado para que no lo vieran)

Y se vuelve a escuchar de nuevo un celular sonando.

 **Howard: ¡** Hay está de nuevo ese ruido de celular y no es de otra oficina, sino de esta!

Todos se le quedaban viendo, como que esperando una respuesta de Sheldon por este detalle

 **(Mientras con Amy)**

Ella se encontraba escondida abajo del escritorio de Sheldon, estaba esperando que los chicos se fueran para poder salir de donde se encontraba, cuando de repente escucha un ruido el cual provenía de su celular, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que se encontraba en su bolsa y volvió a sonar.

-Porque tenía que estar pasándonos esto hoy y aparte mi celular sonando ¿Quién será que está marcando en este momento, es muy incómodo esto !

 **Sheldon:** ¡Oh por dios , ¡Qué tonto soy es mi celular que está sonando, disculpen chicos voy a contestar! Y se fue directo a su escritorio y agarro su celular e hizo como que contestaba una llamada.

 **Sheldon:** "¡Hola Penny!"¿Qué Sorpresa de tu llamada? ( Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir)

¡"Si yo le dijo, no te preocupes"! ( hacia muecas de aburrimiento, como si deberá estuviera contestando una llamada

Ok, ¡"Adiós Penny"!

Dejo su celular de nuevo en su escritorio y se dirigió de nuevo con sus amigos.

 **Leonard:** ¡Te marco a tu celular Penny!

 **Sheldon:** Si, ¿Por qué?

Raj y Howard, se quedaron callados, escuchando la pelea de sus amigos

 **Leonard:** Porque… ¡"Porque ella es mi novia, Sheldon"!

 **Sheldon:** Tranquilo, Leonard, no te enojes, tu sabes que yo tengo una relación con A….

 **Leonard:** ¿Qué tienes una relación con…?

 **Sheldon:** ( _Ya la regué, que hago_ ) Que tengo una relación de amistad con Penny, tú mismo lo provocaste te acuerdas, cuando llegamos al departamento, porque no tuvimos éxito en el banco de semen y te interesaste en ella y hasta la invitaste a nuestro departamento.

 **Leonard:** Ya me acorde y tranquilo sheldon.

 **Sheldon:** Mira, quien lo dice, el que se estaba enojando ¡porque su novia le marco a su amigo y no a su novio!,

 **Leonard:** Ok, ya entendí amigo y ¿Para qué te marco Penny?

 **Sheldon:** Me marco, para decirte que ( _que bueno que tengo memoria eidética_ ), para decirte que habías dejado tu celular en el departamento, ¡que no te preocuparas!

 **Leonard** : Es cierto, mi celular ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?, que tonto soy, será que me puedas prestar tu celular Sheldon para marcarle a Penny.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Si, claro amigo! _(no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que reacciono_ ),

Todavía seguía escondida Amy.

 **Amy:** ¡Hay que hiciste, Sheldon!, ojala y mi bestie no le conteste o crea la mentira.

 **Leonard:** Empezó a marcar al celular de su novia, espero algunos segundos - No me contesta Penny

 **Sheldon:** Puede ser que este ocupada.

 **Howard:** Exacto, después le marcas de nuevo a Penny.

 **Raj:** Chicos será que, ya nos podamos ir a comer, ya tengo mucha hambre

 **Howard y Leonard:** Si ya vamos.

Vieron que Sheldon se regresaba de nuevo a su escritorio y le dicen

 **Howard:** Oyes, ¡Sheldon, no vas con nosotros a comer!

 **Sheldon:** ¡Sii, ya voy! ¡Ahorita los alcanzo!

 **Leonard, Howard y Raj:** Ok, haya te esperamos. ( _Se empezaron a retirar_ )

 **(Mientras con Amy y Sheldon)**

En ese momento se asoma Sheldon si ya se habían ido sus amigos y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

 **Sheldon:** Ya puedes salir Amy, ya se fueron.

 **Amy:** ¡Qué bueno!

En ese momento sheldon ayuda a Amy a levantarse, ya que se encontraba abajo del escritorio de él.

 **Amy:** ¡Muchas gracias Sheldon!

 **Sheldon:** De nada Amy, y ¡si terminamos el beso que dejamos inconcluso! Se iba acercando a ella de nuevo.

 **Amy:** No Sheldon, porque ahora si nos pueden descubrir, ya ves que Howard casi sospechaba.

 **Sheldon:** Es cierto Amy, lo bueno que ya en la noche se le va a decir a nuestros amigos y ya no tendríamos que estar escondiendo.

 **Amy:** Oyes Sheldon, quien habrá sido que marco a mi celular, (agarro su bolsa, saco su celular y empezó a checar de quien habrá sido la llamada)

 **Sheldon:** ¿Quién fue?

 **Amy** : ¡Era Penny!, ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? Y ¿Cómo supiste que a Leonard se le había olvidado su celular?

 **Sheldon:** Me lo imagine, porque ella vio cuando nos besamos, y no se iba a quedar conforme. Y del celular, acuérdate que tengo memoria eidética y me acorde que vi el celular de Leonard en el departamento.

 **Amy** : ¡A ya entendí y esa de mi bestie, casi nos mete en un problema!

 **Sheldon:** Exacto, ya vámonos de aquí, si no va a sospechar de nuevo y van a venir a buscarme.

 **Amy:** Ok, espera déjame nada más, acomodar tu cabello y mi suéter.

 **Sheldon:** Gracias Amy y le roba un beso de nuevo, el cual fue muy rápido.

Sheldon va abriendo la puerta y se asoma de nuevo, para ver que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y pudieran salir.

 **Sheldon:** No hay nadie Amy, ya puedes salir.

 **Amy:** Ok Sheldon, pero antes déjame limpiarte la boca, porque tienes brillo labial. Si no los chicos se van a dar cuenta.

 **Sheldon:** Gracias Amy, ya ves lo que provocas y suelta una pequeña carcajada.

 **Amy:** Jajajaja, que chistoso, Sheldon, ya vámonos., espérate Sheldon, vete tu primero y horita te alcanzo, porque si nos ven juntos sospecharan.

 **Sheldon:** Ok Amy haya te veo.

 **(Mientras con los chicos)**

Ellos ya se encontraban en la cafetería, estaban esperando a Sheldon.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Aquí estoy chicos!,

 **Leonard:** ¿Por qué tardaste Sheldon?

 **Howard:** Llevamos 10 minutos esperándote.

 **Sheldon:** Yo sé que no pueden vivir sin mí (empieza a reírse)

En ese momento Amy se iba acercando a donde estaban los chicos.

 **Amy:** ¡Hola chicos!

 **Chicos:** ¡Hola, Amy! No te vimos en toda la mañana.

 **Amy:** Es que me la pase en el laboratorio. ¿Sera que me pueda sentar con ustedes?

 **Sheldon:** ¡Claro Amy, porque lo preguntas.

 **Amy:** Es que no quiero que te sientas incómodo, ya que no somos novios y yo sé que no te gustan los cambios. (Era muy buena para mentir)

 **Sheldon:** No te preocupes Amy, quedamos como amigos y empieza a sonreír ( _Él le seguía la corriente)_

 **Amy:** ¡Muchas gracias Sheldon! ( _Se sentó enfrente de él_ ) y ¿Cómo amanecieron, porque se les ve que tiene una gran resaca ( _Y soltó una risa_ )

 **Chicos:** Te pasas Amy, como tú no tomaste mucho, te ríes de nosotros -¿Hay cómo nos duele la cabeza? ( _Dijeron al unísono_ )

 **Howard:** A ver Amy, te voy a contar algo que nos enteramos hace un ratito con Leonard y Sheldon, con esto te vas a reír mas ( _Mientras veía a Sheldon, como reaccionaba_ )

 **Sheldon:** No creo que quieras saberlo Amy (Mientras agachaba la cabeza y veía de nuevo su comida)

 **Amy:** A ver ¡Dime! ( _Ella ya sabía porque estaba presente cuando lo dijo Sheldon, pero quería saber más de eso que Sheldon no le había comentado_ )

 **Howard:** Es que cuando conocieron a Penny, ellos venían (no se podía aguantar la risa) del banco de semen, porque no tenían dinero ( _Volteo a ver la cara de Sheldon y de Leonard_ ) y querían ver cuánto le daban por sus….( _fue interrumpido por Sheldon_ )

 **Sheldon:** ( _Tenía la cara roja, por la vergüenza de que Amy se haya enterado de esto, que le había ocultado y rápidamente interrumpió a Howard.)_ , -Es que en la noche quiero que vayan a nuestro departamento, para seguir festejando por la buena noticia que nos dieron ayer Howard y Bernadette y esto es para celebrarlo, con una cena

 **Howard:** Que buen amigo eres Sheldon y yo molestándote ( _empezaba a sentirse mal por haber hecho esto con Sheldon_ ).

 **Leonard:** Oye amigo, ¡qué buena idea!, y ¿cómo le hago para decirle a Penny, si deje mi celular en el departamento?

 **Howard:** Te presto mi celular, para que le hables a Penny y ahorita le aviso a Bernadette.

 **Raj:** Perfecto, hay estaré, y para que veas Sheldon, yo llevare la cena.

 **Sheldon:** Ok, perfecto ¿Qué les parece a las Ocho de la noche?

 **Chicos:** Esta bien

 **Leonard:** Gracias Howard, horita regreso, voy a marcarle.

 **Sheldon:** Y tu Amy ¿Qué dices? Nos acompañarías a la celebración ( _Le había quedado viendo a Amy, mientras esperaba una respuesta_.)

 **Amy:** ¡Claro, Sheldon, hay estaré! ( _en ese momento le manda un mensaje a su bestie – "Bestie, si te dice algo Leonard, por favor síguele la corriente y en el departamento te cuento, nos vemos a las 7 pm_ )

Después siguieron comiendo y ya que habían terminado cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo

 **(Mientras con Amy)**

Amy se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo los experimentos que siempre hacia con los monos, cuando de repente le llega un mensaje de Sheldon.

-Hola Amy, no podre ir a tu departamento, saliendo del trabajo, porque me voy a ir con los chicos, nos vemos a las 8 de la noche en el departamento-

Segundos después le llega otro mensaje:

-Se me olvidaba decirte, " **TE AMO MUCHO** " –

Después de haber leído este mensaje, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría "Sheldon me ama mucho y me lo ha dicho dos veces, ¿Creo que esta separación hizo que nuestra relación se esté empezado a solidicar?

Siguió trabajando, Pero en sus pensamientos –"Hoy es el día el que les vamos a poder decir a nuestros amigos sobre nuestra reconciliación y ya no ocultar nuestro amor." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que sus amigas la habían ido a buscar.

 **Bernadette y Penny:** ¡Hola amiga! (lo _dijeron al unísono_ )

 **Amy:** ¡Hola amigas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? (lo _dijo asombrada, porque no se imagina que estuvieran aquí sus amigas_ )

 **Bernadette:** Te venimos a buscar, porque vamos a ver los vestidos de novia, o ya no te acuerdas Amy.

 **Amy:** ¡Oh es cierto, no me acordaba que era hoy! , vámonos si no se no va a ser tarde para ir al departamento de los chicos.

 **Penny:** Es cierto, dijeron a las ocho de la noche, todavía son las 3 de la tarde, tenemos 4 horas y a las 7 de la noche ya estaríamos en mi departamento para alistarnos

 **Bernadette:** Pues ya vámonos

Las chicas se habían dirigido a ver los vestidos de novia para Bernadette, ya estando allá, empezaron a buscar, ya que habían buscado varios, Bernadette empezaba a modelar uno por uno, pero en la mente de amy se imaginaba que era ella en unos de esos vestidos. Y fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de su amiga.

 **Bernadette:** ¿Qué les parece estas chicas?

 **Amy:** ¡Oh, Bernadette te ves hermosa!

 **Penny:** ¡Te ves preciosa Bernie!.

 **Bernadette:** Entonces ¡Este va hacer mi vestido!, y se dirigió a comprarlo

Mientras que las chicas la esperaban. Se pusieron a platicar, hasta que alguien le hablo.

 **Bernadette** : Ya lo pague chicas me lo entregan en 3 días, y saca su celular para checar la hora, ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde!

 **Penny:** Es cierto, ya vámonos.

Las chicas se habían subido al carro y se dirigieron al departamento. Ya estando en el departamento se arreglan un poquito y se dirigen hacia el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard.

 **(Mientras que el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard)**

Los chicos estaban sentados esperando a las chicas, cuando de repente escuchan que estaban tocando la puerta

 **Leonard:** ¡Hay voy!, se dirige hacia la puerta para abrir…- ¡Hola chicas, pasen!

 **Chicas:** ¡Hola, chicos, y gracias Leonard!

Entonces, se empezaron a saludar, y se dirigieron a la sala y cada quien se sentó en su lugar, empezaron a platicar de lo divertido que se lo pasaron ayer, mientras comían comida Thai como siempre lo hacían los lunes, pero este no era como cualquier lunes, este era especial para Sheldon y Amy ya que hoy l es van a decir a todos sobre su relación.

Sheldon a veces discretamente volteaba para ver a Amy y empezó a sonreír, ya que no se imaginaba no estar ni un día sin su Amy, a veces soñaba su boda y su vida con ella, despertar todas las mañanas a su lado y ver esos ojos verdes que siempre lo hacía derretirse, después regreso su mirada hacia su comida rápidamente y pensaba que ojala no se hayan dado cuenta nadie que se había quedado viendo a Amy …..

Pero Penny si se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Sheldon, pero se quedó callado, pero por dentro estaba feliz, porque su amigo ya empezaba a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Leonard se levanta de su lugar y hace un brindis, después le siguen los demás para felicitar a la pareja comprometida.

Después del brindis siguieron platicando de la boda. Sheldon le queda viendo Amy como diciendo que ya era el momento para darles la noticia.

En ese momento Sheldon se levanta de su lugar y empieza a hablar

 **Sheldon:** Chicos, me pueden dar unos minutos, ¿Quiero decirles algo?

Entonces todos voltearon a verlo, para escuchar lo que va a decir, obviamente Penny ya sabía cuál era la noticia, pero hizo su mueca como si no supiera nada.

 **Sheldon:** Lo que les quiero decir es… En ese momento Sheldon se le queda viendo a Amy y le da la mano ( _para que se levantara y se pusiera a lado de él_ ).

Todos sus amigos se habían quedado asombrados por lo que habían visto y estaban atentos por lo que iban a decir.

Ella se levanta y se para alado de Sheldon,

 **Sheldon:** Chicos, ¿Les queremos decir algo?. Entonces se quedan viendo y empiezan a sonreír y se agarran de las manos.

 **Amy** : Les queremos decir que ¡ Sheldon y Yo….!

Continuara…..

 **Hola chicos, les dejo la última parte del capítulo, como ven es un capitulo un poco largo**

 **¿Qué es lo que Sheldon y Amy tienen que decirles a los chicos?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la última parte del capítulo? Y Muchas gracias por su apoyo y votos en las otras partes del capítulo.**

 **Les informo que actualizare lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios**


	5. CAPITULO 2¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

**(Flashback)**

 **Sheldon:** Lo que les quiero decir es… En ese momento Sheldon se le queda viendo a Amy y le da la mano ( _para que se levantara y se pusiera a lado de él_ ).

Todos sus amigos se habían quedado asombrados por lo que habían visto y estaban atentos por lo que iban a decir.

Ella se levanta y se para a lado de Sheldon,

 **Sheldon:** Chicos, ¿Les queremos decir algo?. Entonces se quedan viendo y empiezan a sonreír y se agarran de las manos.

 **Amy** : Les queremos decir que ¡Sheldon y Yo….!

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

En ese momento, Amy se queda callada y lo hace de una forma maliciosa para ver los rostros de sus amigos, que cara habían puesto al ver que Sheldon le había agarrado las manos. Sheldon se da cuenta lo que estaba tramando Amy y también le sigue la corriente y no dice nada.

 **Leonard, Bernadette y Penny** : ¿Qué nos tienen que decir, no se queden callados? (se morían de curiosidad)

 **Raj y Howard** : ¡Si por favor! Díganos (lo dijeron al unísono)

Entonces Sheldon y Amy se quedan viendo de nuevo y vuelven a sonreír, ellos todavía seguían agarrados de las manos, en ese momento ambos se disponen a hablar

 **Sheldon:** Les queremos decir que…

 **Amy:** Sheldon y yo

 **Sheldon y Amy:** ¡REGRESAMOS!, ¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

En ese instante que ella iba hablar de nuevo, Sheldon la agarra de la cintura y la gira hacia él y se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos de ella y en ese instante pone delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de ella ( _Amy no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que la había agarrado por sorpresa_ ) y se va acercando lentamente, en ese momento Amy cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de Sheldon y se deja llevar, este era un beso tierno y delicado)

Sus amigos se habían quedado de nuevo en Shock, tras ver la pequeña escena

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aliento , al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que Amy se había sonrojado y empieza a sonreírle de nuevo y se iba acercar de nuevo a ella, para darle otro beso cuando de repente el grito de emoción de las chicas hace que se separe de ella.

 **Penny y Bernadette:** ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Oh, por dios!

En ese momento Amy y Sheldon se queda viendo de nuevo y regresan la vista hacia sus amigos _(por un instante se les había olvidado que sus amigos se encontraban con ellos)_ y empiezan a sonreírles de nuevo.

Sus amigos seguían en shock, hasta que uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar.

 **Raj:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 **Howard:** Exacto, como dice Raj, ¿nos puede explicar ustedes dos? porque hasta donde sabemos, ustedes terminaron hacer cinco meses (tenía _muchas dudas)_

 **Raj:** Y aparte Sheldon, si mas no recuerdo, ella te lastimo

 **Howard:** No te acuerdas, Sheldon que ella salió con tres hombres, dejando que tú te murieras de tristeza, ¡Ella no debería de ser tu novia de nuevo!.

 **Sheldon:** No digan eso de Amy, ustedes no tienen el derecho de decirle eso ( _se empezaba a enojar_ )

 _ **Penny:**_ Tranquilo chicos, déjenlos que ellos nos cuenten.

 **Leonard:** ¡Entonces tu algo sabias, Penny!, ¡No sabes que Amy rompió con Sheldon!

 **Penny:** Este… ( _No sabía que decir_ )

 **Amy:** Esperen chicos, no se pongan así, y no inmiscuyan a Penny en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver

 **Sheldon:** Exacto, nosotros pensamos que cuando les contáramos esta noticia, les iba a emocionar mucho, pero que equivocados estábamos (estaba enojado)

 **Amy:** Es cierto, lo que dice Sheldon, ustedes son nuestros amigos y así se comportan (también estaba enojada y triste) ¡Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya!

 **Sheldon:** ¡Espera Amy!, me voy contigo, -"Ya que no quiero estar con estas personas, que supuestamente son nuestros amigos"-

Ambos se levantan de su lugar y se dirigen hacia la puerta, mientras que las chicas se levantan de su lugar y tratan de detener a sus amigos para que no se vayan.

 **Penny** : ¡No se vayan, por favor!

 **Bernadette** : ¡Si, por favor, no se vayan, Amy, Sheldon!

Ambos voltearon a verlas, pero aun así se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Sheldon abre la puerta, Amy se dispone a salir, mientras que Sheldon se les queda viendo a los chicos, todo furioso y termina azotando la puerta.

-¡PLAM!-

Todos los chicos, se voltean al escuchar el portazo que había dado Sheldon. En ese momento las chicas empezaron a reclamarles a los chicos.

 **Bernadette** : ¡Vieron lo que ocasionaron! _(estaba furiosa)_

 **Howard:** Este… ( _No sabía que decir_ )

 **Penny:** Y tu Leonard ¿porque actuaste también de esa forma? _(también estaba furiosa)_

 **Leonard:** Penny…este _(no sabía que decir y lo único que hizo fue agachar la mirada)_

 **Bernadette** : No van a explicar en este momento, por que actuaron de esa forma. (Empezó a cruzar los brazos)

Nada más los chicos empezaron a verse entre ellos, esperando que alguien empezara a hablar.

 **Penny:** Por favor, dejen sus tonterías de estarse viendo entre ustedes, y díganos por qué hicieron esta estupidez.

 **Bernadette:** ¡No se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron!, ¡Ofendieron a Amy!, ¡Ella es su amiga!

 **Penny:** "Nadie va a hablar", entonces también nosotras nos vamos.

 **Leonard:** ¡Penny!

 **Howard:** ¡Bernie!

Las chicas no les hicieron caso, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta enojadas y nada más se escucha cuando Penny azoto la puerta. ( _Ambas se dirigieron al departamento de Penny_ )

 **(Mientras con Sheldon y Amy)**

Ambos habían bajado las escaleras y ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento, todavía Sheldon seguía furioso por la actitud de sus amigos y se da cuenta que Amy estaba llorando.

 **Sheldon** : ! Amy!, por favor no llores (él se acerca hacia ella y la abraza para consolarla)

 **Amy: ¡** Disculpa Sheldon, pero es que me dolió lo que me dijeron nuestros amigos!

 **Sheldon: ¡** Lo se Amy!, (en ese instante, Sheldon con su mano empieza a secarle las lágrimas) ellos no merecen tus lágrimas, ellos son todos unos tontos, a veces pienso que no merecen ser nuestros amigos ( _seguía muy furioso, por lo que habían dicho a Amy_ ).

 **Amy:** ¡Muchas gracias Sheldon!, -ella se fue acercando hacia él, para darle un beso, al momento de sentir los labios de ella, empezó a corresponderle el beso, así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que se separaron.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Amy, quieres ir a ver una película!

 **Amy:** Me encantaría Sheldon, pero no me siento con ánimos para salir al cine

 **Sheldon** : Bueno, entonces ¿Y si vamos a cenar a The Cheesecake Factory?

 **Amy** : Mmmm…. y si mejor vamos a mi departamento y preparo la cena

 **Sheldon:** Mmmm… está bien Amy (mostraba una sonrisa)

Ambos se dirigen hacia el carro de ella, ya estando adentro, Amy empieza a sonreír (pero _no era su sonrisa que siempre hacia, esta era un poco forzada para que no Sheldon no se diera cuenta que seguía triste_ )

 **(Mientras con las chicas)**

Ellas ya se encontraban en el departamento de Penny, estaban hablando de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

 **Penny** : No puedo creer, que los chicos hayan echo eso

 **Bernadette** : Se comportaron como todos unos niños, ¡Oh, Amy! ¿Cómo estará ella?

 **Penny:** Enojada y triste, yo igual estaría como ella, si me digieran algo así.

 **Bernadette:** Lo bueno que Sheldon está con ella en estos momentos.

 **Penny:** ¡Ahh, si! ¿Qué bueno que Sheldon y Amy regresaron de nuevo?

 **Bernadette:** ¡Eso sí!, Aunque cuando estaban separados, se les notaba que todavía se amaban.

 **Penny:** ¡sí!, Aunque lo negaran, no lo podían ocultar.

 **Bernadette** : ¿Que estarán haciendo en estos momentos? (Tenía mucha curiosidad)

 **Penny:** ¡No sé!, pero no te preocupes, horita lo sabremos. (Empezó a marcarle a Amy)

 **Bernadette: -¡** No… Penny!- ¿Qué haces?

 **Penny:** ¡Rayos! -No me contesta Amy –

 **Bernadette: Me** imagino que quieren estar solos, después de lo que paso con los chicos.

Después siguieron platicando y tomando vino

 **(Mientras con los chicos)**

Los chicos todavía se encontraban en el departamento.

 **Leonard:** ¡Vieron lo que hicieron chicos!

 **Howard:** ¿Porque nos culpas a nosotros nada más? , si tú también te involucraste

 **Raj:** ¡Ya cálmense los dos, todos tuvimos culpa en esto!

 **Leonard:** ¡Eso es cierto, me siento como todo un tonto!

 **Howard:** ¡Yo también!, me siento culpable.

 **Leonard:** Y ellos que nos querían dar una buena noticia… y nosotros lo echamos a perder (y volvió agachar la mirada)

 **Howard:** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? (se sentía muy mal, por lo que había echo)

 **Raj:** ¡No tengo idea!, no creo que Amy nos perdone y menos Sheldon.

 **Leonard:** Es cierto, no creo que nos perdonen fácilmente, hicimos llorar a Amy y aparte Sheldon estaba muy furioso.

 **Raj:** Y si le pedimos ayuda a las chicas.

 **Howard** : -¿Crees que quieran hablar con nosotros? , también estaban enojadas.

 **Leonard:** Hay que intentarlo….

Y los tres se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Penny.

Knock, Knock, Knock

 **Leonard** : ¡Penny!

 **Howard** : ¡Bernie!

 **Bernadette y Penny** : ¿Qué quieren? (seguían todavía enojadas, ellas se encontraban en el departamento de Penny)

 **Leonard, Howard y Raj:** "Hablar con ustedes"

 **Bernadette y Penny** : ¡Ahora si quieren hablar!, pues que creen ¡que ahora nosotras no queremos hablar con ustedes!

 **Leonard:** ¿Y ahora que hacemos, tampoco las chicas quieren hablarnos?

 **Howard** : ¡Por favor, bernie!, ¿Queremos solucionar lo que hicimos?

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que las chicas abrieron la puerta

 **Penny:** ¿Pues soluciónenlo ustedes?

 **Leonard:** ¡Por favor Penny!, necesitamos de su ayuda

En ese momento, las chicas se juntaron y empezaron hablar entre ellas, para ver si ayudaban a sus novios, algunos minutos después se separan y empiezan a hablar.

 **Bernadette y Penny:** ¡Ok, está bien, los vamos ayudar!

 **Howard** :! Muchas gracias, Bernie!

 **Leonard:!** Muchas gracias, Penny!, y sabes ¡que te quiero mucho!

En eso, las dos parejas se terminan besándose mientras que Raj se queda viendo ( se empezaba a poner incomodo ,ante tal situación)

 **Raj:** ¡ cof cof cof! ¡Oigan aquí esta Raj, solito sin novia.

 **Lenny y Howardette:** Ambas parejas se separan….. ¡Disculpa!

Entonces todos entran de nuevo al departamento de Sheldon y Leonard a planear como le van hacer los chicos para pedir disculpas a Sheldon y Amy… y aparte pensaron en organizarles a ambos una pequeña cena romántica de reconciliación.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon y Amy)**

Ellos ya habían llegado al departamento de ella…. Amy ya se disponía abrir la puerta, cuando de repente, Sheldon la agarra de sorpresa y le da un beso en la boca, unos segundos después se separan y en ese momento Amy empieza hablar.

 **Amy:** ¡Ohh, Sheldon!, ¿Cómo que te gusta darme besos sorpresas?

 **Sheldon:** Bueno, es que tú ya sabes, no puedo vivir sin tus besos.

 **Amy:** ¡Ahh, Sheldon, me sonrojas!

 **Sheldon:** Si tu misma lo provocas Amy y suelta una pequeña risa

 **Amy:** ¡Ya Sheldon, me sonrojas!, ya hay que entrar.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Ok, Amy!

En ese momento empiezan a entrar al departamento, y colocan sus cosas en el sillón

 **Amy:** Sheldon si quieren siéntate a ver una película, mientras yo preparo la cena.

 **Sheldon:** ¡No Amy! , ¿Quiero ayudarte a preparar la cena?

 **Amy:** ¡Dios mío! (había puesto su cara de asombro)

 **Sheldon:** ¿Qué pasa Amy?

 **Amy:** ¿Es que no sabía que cocinaras?

 **Sheldon: ¡** Ahh, bueno!, es que no sabes muchas cosas de mi (empieza a sonreír)

 **Amy** : Bueno, entonces hay que descubrirlo (también le sonríe)

Entonces ambos se dirigen hacia la cocina y empiezan a preparar juntos la cena, mientras cocinaban, Sheldon a veces volteaba a ver a Amy y empezaba a sonreír, ya que no se imaginaba estar un día sin ella, y en ese momento Amy se da cuenta que Sheldon se le quedaba viendo y Sheldon rápidamente voltea por otro lado Y Amy no pudo evitar sonreír y soltó una pequeña risita. Después de que terminaron de preparar la cena

 **Sheldon:** ¡Amy! ¿En qué más te ayudo?

 **Amy:** Me puedes ayudar a colocar las vajillas en la mesa.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Si mama! (estaba bromeando)

 **Amy** : ¡Sheldon! no me digas asi

 **Sheldon:** Estaba jugando Amy, no te enojes (había puesto sus ojitos de tierno)

 **Amy:** Como me podre enojar con esa carita, mientras se acerca y le da una pequeño beso…. - ¡Ándale Sheldon, ve hacer lo que te pedí, por favor!, ¡Ahh, y no me vayas hacer de nuevo esa carita, te lo digo desde ahorita!

 **Sheldon** : ¡Esta bien Amy! Y se va dirigiendo hacia la alacena y empieza a bajar la vajilla, y después la va colocando en la mesa…-¿En qué más quiere que te ayude, Amy?

 **Amy:** ¡Emm!, creo que ya es todo….-Si quieres ya vete a lavar las manos, mientras termino de colocar lo que falta.

 **Sheldon:¡** Esta bien, mamá! Y se dirige hacia el baño

Amy al escuchar de nuevo que le decía Sheldon "Mama", le da risa .Ya cuando regresa Sheldon del baño, ya estaba puesto todo y Amy lo esperaba sentada para comenzar a comer.

Mientras cenaban Sheldon hacia reír a Amy para que dejara de estar triste, así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de cenar…. En eso Amy voltea a ver el reloj y se da cuenta que ya eran las once de la noche.

 **Amy:** ¡Sheldon, ya son las once de la noche! ¿Te llevo a tu departamento?, porque ya es tu hora de dormir.

 **Sheldon:** Mmmm…. Amy ¿Sera que pueda dormir contigo?

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos, les dejo el capitulo** **Ojala y les haya gustado. Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia.**

 **¿Qué es lo que le responderá Amy? ¿Aceptara que Sheldon duerma con ella?**

 **-AVISO-**

 **Por dos semanas no podre publicar nada ya que se me ha hecho un poco complicado actualizar mi fanfic, ya que tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya que pase las dos semanas, publicare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y de mi primer fanfic** **The Manifestation of Shelly,** **ya casi está terminado el capítulo, y el viernes o sábado estaré subiendo el capítulo, que con este cierro esta semana**

 **Adiós chicos, nos vemos en dos semanas con actualización de los dos fanfics**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**


	6. CAPITULO 3 UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

**(Flash Back)**

Mientras cenaban Sheldon hacía reír a Amy para que dejara de estar triste, así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de cenar…. En eso Amy voltea a ver el reloj y se da cuenta que ya eran las once de la noche.

 **Amy:** ¡Sheldon, ya son las once de la noche! ¿Te llevo a tu departamento?, porque ya es tu hora de dormir.

 **Sheldon:** Mmmm…. Amy ¿Sera que pueda dormir contigo?

 **Regresando a la historia**

Los chicos seguían en el departamento de Sheldon, platicando como iban hacerles para organizarles la cena romántica de reconciliación sin que se dieran cuenta Sheldon y Amy. Hasta que Leonard checo la hora de su celular, ya que se le hizo raro que Sheldon todavía no llegara al departamento.

 **Leonard:** ¡Oigan chicos, ya son las once de la noche y Sheldon no ha llegado al departamento!

 **Penny:** Leonard, ¿no te acuerdas que Sheldon está enojado con ustedes?

 **Leonard:** Si me acuerdo bien Penny, pero a él no le gustan los cambios y su hora de dormir es a las once de la noche (empezaba a preocuparse)

 **Bernadette:** Pero, Sheldon se fue con Amy, ya que por su culpa de ustedes la hicieron llorar (todavía seguía un poco enojada, por la actitud que había tomado los chicos)

 **Leonard** : No, se pero le voy a marcar para saber en dónde está, ya que es muy tarde. Y empezó a marcar a su celular, pero después de algunos minutos, no recibió contestación de parte de Sheldon.

 **Penny** : Ya vistes, Sheldon sigue enojado con ustedes, por eso no contesto la llamada, no te preocupes Leonard, él tiene que venir al departamento.

( **Mientras con Sheldon y Amy** )

Amy se había quedado en Shock, por las palabras de Sheldon, ya que no se imaginaba, que él le estuviera pidiendo eso, ya que muchas veces intentaron hablar pero él siempre se reusaba tener contacto con otra persona.

Entonces el al ver que Amy no reaccionaba, él de forma romántica se va acercando a ella lentamente, ya estando cerca de ella, con una mano pone de forma delicada en su mejilla, mientras con la otra la pone en su cintura y se dispone a darle un beso en la boca.

Amy intentaba hablar, pero Sheldon no la dejaba, ya los besos que antes eran delicados y románticas, empezaba a ser más apasionados, en un intento Sheldon empezaba a desabotonarle el suéter de Amy, después de algunos segundos se lo pudo quitar.

Los besos empezaban a subir de volumen, Amy empezó a ser lo mismo le empezó a quitar su playera, ellos seguían besándose, y empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Amy, pero de repente se escucha que estaba sonando el teléfono, en la primera ocasión no le hicieron caso, pero después de algunos segundos se volvió a escuchar de nuevo el celular que estaba sonando, el cual ocasiona que ambos se separen.

Al momento de separarse, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ambos, por lo que estaba por ocurrir. En eso Amy se da cuenta que ya tenía algunos botones desabrochados de su vestido y empieza a abotonárselos, así mismo también hace lo mismo Sheldon, se agacha para recoger el suéter de Amy y su playera de él, el todavía seguía muy apenado por lo que había hecho, que no podía verla a los ojos, entonces el mira a otro lado mientras le daba su suéter de ella y se lo empieza a poner.

En ese momento Sheldon por lo apenado que estaba, que se dirige hacia el sillón para agarrar su mochila y se dirige hacia la puerta, en ese instante Amy se dirige hacia él y lo detiene.

 **Amy** : ¡Sheldon no te vallas, por favor! (empieza a sonreírle de forma tierna, todavía seguía un poco sonrojada).

 **Sheldon** : Amy, me tengo que ir, estoy muy apenado por lo que hice. ¡Disculpa Amy!

 **Amy** : Sheldon no tienes por qué pedirme disculpa por lo que iba a pasar, yo también correspondí a los besos y a las caricias.

Después Amy se acerca tiernamente a Sheldon y lo abraza, este momento era muy conmovedor para ambos ya que se amaban mucho.

 **Sheldon** : Amy, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde (le toco de nuevo la mejilla delicadamente y le dio un beso en la frente)

 **Amy** : Sheldon, por favor quédate a dormir esta noche aquí en el departamento.( le había puesto la misma cara que había hecho Sheldon)

 **Sheldon** : Pero Amy… (No se pudo resistir a la mirada de Amy que tuvo que aceptar) Ohh por dios Amy, está bien me quedo a dormir esta noche en tu departamento,

 **Amy** : Muchas gracias Sheldon…. Te amo mucho

 **Sheldon** : Yo también te amo mucho…. Amy yo me quedare a dormir aquí en el Sofá mientras tú te duermes en tu cama (lo dijo de una forma autoritaria)

 **Amy** : Pero… Sheldon (de forma tierna pero coqueta, agarra un mechón y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, mientras hablaba) duerme conmigo en la recamara…. Ándale (se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la boca)…. No te hagas del rogar Shelly…..

 **Sheldon** : Pero….. Amy….. Por favor no hagas eso…. (No podía intentar hablar por los repentinos besos que le daba en la boca Amy, después de tanto rogar acepto quedarse a dormir en su recamara)…..Está bien Amy dormiré contigo….. No puedo creer que me pudiste convencer….

 **Amy** : Pues lo aprendí del maestro y suelta una pequeña risita.

 **Sheldon** : Si ya me di cuenta… que aprendiste rápido y empieza a sonreír.

Después de esta pequeña y divertida escena, ambos se dirigieron a la recamara. Sheldon ya se encontraba en la cama, él ya tenía puesto su pijama…. después de algunos minutos Amy salía del baño con su pijama… Ambos sonrieron, pero en el rostro se les notaba que estaban nerviosos y sonrojados ya que era la primera vez que iban a dormir juntos.

Ya estando ambos en la cama, vuelve a sonreír ya que no sabían de qué hablar, por los nervios que tenían, hasta que Sheldon decidió hablar.

 **Sheldon** : Amy….no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, ya que nunca lo creí posible…. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…. Pero cuando me pediste un tiempo en nuestra relación, yo creía morirme ya que no estabas conmigo, me dolía mucho no ver tu sonrisa que me alegraba cada día de mi vida...

 **Amy** : ¡Ohh Sheldon! a mí también me dolió mucho nuestra separación, todas las veces que iba al departamento de Penny y te veía salir con los chicos, quería acercarme a ti y darte un beso

 **Sheldon** : Amy…. te tengo que decir algo, te acuerdas el día que te invite al acuario y en el carro me preguntaste que como me encontraba sentimental y te dije que estaba bien, era mentira por dentro estaba sufriendo pero no lo quería dar a conocer por las burlas de los chicos. Y también fue mentira lo que te dije ese mismo día en la noche…. Por dentro estaba feliz cuando me dijiste que quería regresar conmigo pero no sé qué me paso que tenía miedo a otro sufrimiento, que tuve que rechazarte.

 **Amy** : Sheldon…. no sabía esto…. Pero sabes esto quedo atrás, estoy feliz de que hayamos vuelto de nuevo he vuelto a ser a sonreír gracias a ti… Te amo mucho Sheldon

 **Sheldon** : Yo también Amy.

Se acercan lentamente el uno hacia el otro y se da un beso... después de algunos minutos se separan y se empiezan abrazar, así estuvieron hasta que lentamente se empezaron a quedar dormidos.

( **Mientras con los chicos** )

Todos los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, ya era temprano y es cuando empieza a levantarse, todavía seguían un poco atontados y cansados ya que en la noche se fueron a dormir tarde por planear la cena romántica que le tenían a Sheldon y Amy…. Después de algunos minutos Leonard checa su reloj y se da cuenta que eran la siete de la mañana y se levanta y se dirige hacia la recamara de Sheldon para checar si había llegado ya que posiblemente no se dio cuenta porque se había quedado dormido

Entonces se dirige de nuevo con los chicos y empieza a hablar.

 **Leonard** : Chicos… Sheldon no vino a dormir

 **Penny** : Ahhh Leonard otra vez con esto….. Me imagino que Sheldon si vino a dormir y se levantó más temprano para no querer toparse con ninguno de nosotros

Howard: Yo creo que si Leonard, acuérdate que él está enojado con nosotros y yo creo que por lo cansados que estábamos no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego.

 **Bernadette** : Yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos cada quien a su departamento, ya que se nos va hacer tarde para irnos a trabajar.

Entonces todos se despidieron y se empezaron a retirar Bernadette, Howard y Raj, nada más se quedó Penny y Leonard en el departamento, después de algunos minutos Leonard empieza a calmarse y acepta que posiblemente Sheldon se fue temprano para no querer hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

Y se dirigen ambos hacia la recamara para dormir un rato más, ya que su hora de entrada es las 10 de la mañana.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon y Amy** )

Ambos seguían dormidos, pero un calambre en el brazo hizo que Sheldon se levantara, lentamente empieza abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados y empieza a sonreír.

Después de algunos minutos se da cuenta que ya era las siete de la mañana y era la hora en que habitualmente se levanta el, pero no sabía cómo hacerle para quitar su brazo y no se levantara Amy ya que quería dejarla dormir algunos minutos más. Pero el intento fue en vano ya que al pequeño movimiento hizo que Amy empezara a despertar.

 **Amy** : ¡Buenos días Shelly!

 **Sheldon** : ¡Buenos días Princesa!, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

 **Amy** : Sheldon….. me dijiste princesa, que tierno de tu parte (empezó a sonreir)

 **Sheldon** : Tú sabes que te amo mucho Amy y como me dijiste Shelly yo te voy a decir princesa, porque para mí lo eres

 **Amy** : Ohh Sheldon (no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad)

 **Sheldon** : No llores princesa, por favor no me gusta, que tus hermosos ojos se vea opacadas por lágrimas y le da un tierno beso en la boca.

 **Amy** : No te preocupes Shelly, no pasara de nuevo

Después de estar tierna escena, decidieron ambos levantarse de la cama, mientras Amy preparaba el desayuno para ambos, Sheldon se estaba bañando.

Mientras Amy preparaba el desayuno, no podía evitar sonreír ya que Sheldon la hacía ser la mujer más feliz de este mundo, no podía creer que la separación los hizo más unidos. Después de algunos minutos Sheldon sale de la recamara de Amy con otra ropa, ya que como la pijama Amy tenía de emergencia ropa de Sheldon.

 **Sheldon** : Princesa, te acordaste que hoy me toca desayunar Avena y jugo de Naranja

 **Amy** : Como lo voy a olvidar Shelly, no te acuerdas que me distes tu itinerario de comidas

 **Sheldon** : Es cierto (muestra una pequeña sonrisa)

Después ambos empiezan a desayunar, mientras desayunaban se pusieron a platicar de su relación. Ya habían terminado de desayunar…Mientras Amy se bañaba, Sheldon se puso a lavar la vajilla que utilizaron

Después ambos se dirigen juntos hacia Caltech, ya entando en la universidad, ambos entran agarrados de la mano, no se habían dado cuenta que algunas personas lo veían, ellos seguían platicando y algunas veces reían entre ellos.

Ellos se dirigían hacia la oficina de Sheldon, cuando de repente se encuentra con los chicos que estaban parados esperando que llegara Sheldon y Amy, al momento de verlos Sheldon cambia su mirada el cual mostraba de enojo.

 **Sheldon** : ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí en mi oficina?

Continuara…..

 **Hola chicos, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ojala y les guste**

 **¿Quiénes son las personas, que al verlos Sheldon se enojó?**

 **¿Sera que Sheldon y Amy perdone a los chicos?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y Muchas gracias por su apoyo y votos en las otras partes del capítulo.**

 **Les informo que actualizare lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios**


	7. CAPITULO 4 DISCULPAS

**(Flash Back)**

Después ambos se dirigen juntos hacia Caltech, ya entando en la universidad, ambos entran agarrados de la mano, no se habían dado cuenta que algunas personas lo veían, ellos seguían platicando y algunas veces reían entre ellos.

Ellos se dirigían hacia la oficina de Sheldon, cuando de repente se encuentra con los chicos que estaban parados esperando que llegara Sheldon y Amy, al momento de verlos Sheldon cambia su mirada el cual mostraba de enojo.

 **(Regresando a la historia)  
**

Sheldon seguía enojado con los chicos, él se les quedo viendo esperando que algunos de ellos les respondiera, pero al no ver respuesta alguna de ellos, agarra de la mano a Amy y entra juntos a la oficina de Sheldon, en ese momento Howard se decide hablar es cuando Sheldon se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta de un golpazo, mientras que los chicos al ver lo que había hecho Sheldon, no tuvieron otra opción y se retiraron.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon y Amy)**

En ese momento Sheldon se dirige hacia donde estaba Amy y se acerca para darle un beso en la boca, es cuando Amy lo esquiva, Sheldon se asombra por lo que hizo Amy y empieza a hablar.

 **Sheldon** : Amy ¿Por qué estas enojada?

 **Amy** : Sheldon, ¡Por que! Hasta la pregunta es obvia, les cerraste la puerta a nuestros amigos cuando estaban hablando.

 **Sheldon** : Pero… Pero Amy… Ellos te ofendieron… Se merecían esto o hasta más….

 **Amy** : Es cierto Sheldon no tiene justificación lo que hicieron…. Pero esto no era la forma, tú también actuaste de mala forma.

 **Sheldon** : ¿Qué?...Amy, en serio no te entiendo estas diciendiendome que yo hice mal, pero lo que hicieron ellos ¿estuvo bien?…. (Empezaba a alzar la voz).

A Amy le empezaba a dar un poco de miedo la actitud de Sheldon, ya que nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

 **Amy** : Sheldon, por favor cálmate, me estas empezando a dar miedo.

 **Sheldon** : Perfecto Amy…. entonces por qué no te vas con ellos, ya que como tú dices, el único pendejo soy yo, en haberme enojado con ellos

 **Amy** : Sheldon, por favor cálmate (se va acercando a él y lo empieza abrazar)

Tan enojado que estaba Sheldon que se separa de Amy la agarra de los hombros y le empieza a decir.

 **Sheldon** : Amy en serio ¿Quieres que me calme? A veces no te entiendo, me enoja tu actitud dulce y comprensiva (le empieza a agarrar con más fuerza) Por favor Amy no seas tonta y estupi…. (Sheldon al darse cuenta lo que dijo se queda callado y se empieza a acercar a ella).

Amy al escuchar lo que dijo Sheldon, no pudo evitar llorar ya que Sheldon nunca la había insultado y se separa de él pero antes de irse le da una cachetada y se retira llorando.

 **Sheldon** : Amy, no te vallas, por favor discúlpame no quise decirte eso, estaba muy enojado.

 **Amy** : Pero lo dijiste Sheldon… Suéltame, déjame ir quiero estar sola.

 **Sheldon** : Amy… Perdóname ¡Te amo mucho! (Amy se había retirado, ya no pudo escuchar lo último que le había dicho Sheldon)

Entonces rápidamente sale de su oficina e intenta alcanzar a Amy. Pero no la vio por ningún lado, rápidamente se le vino a la mente que posiblemente esté en su laboratorio y fue directo para allá, pero al entrar no la ve y empieza a buscar en los otros lugares que posiblemente pudiera estar pero al no verla empieza a preocuparse.

Se regresa de nuevo a su oficina, pero al llegar choca con uno de los chicos, ya que estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta

 **Leonard** : Sheldon disculpa, mejor nos vamos, no te queremos molestar

 **Sheldon** : Chicos, no se vallan, quiero hablar con ustedes (lo dijo de una forma más tranquila).

 **Raj** : Esta… bien Sheldon _(lo había dicho con algo de nervios y miedo, ya que no sabía es lo que Sheldon quería hablar con nosotros tres)._

En ese momento Sheldon abre la puerta de su oficina y les indica a los chicos que entraran a su oficina, Raj, Howard y Leonard se quedan viendo entre ellos y después de algunos segundos deciden entrar a la oficina

Ya estando los cuatro en la oficina, Sheldon se les queda viendo a los chicos y empieza hablar.

 **Sheldon** : Chicos, les quiero pedir… (Ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué unos de los chicos lo interrumpieron)

 **Howard** : Sheldon, ya no sigas por favor, nosotros somos los que tenemos que pedirte disculpas.

 **Raj** : Nos comportamos como unos idiotas (agacha la mirada)

 **Leonard** : Amigo, disculpa, no debíamos haber dicho eso de Amy, no sentimos muy apenados, ustedes querían darnos la buena noticia que había regresado y en vez de que nosotros los hubiéramos felicitado, lo que hicimos fue lo contrario.

Sheldon iba hablar de nuevo, pero se quedó escuchando lo que decían los chicos, y al escuchar el nombre de Amy, agacho la mirada. Los chicos se quedaron callados al ver lo que había hecho Sheldon.

 **Sheldon** : Chicos, la forma que ustedes actuaron no fue de la forma que esperaba que reaccionaran, pero también yo me siento mal por la forma que actué en la mañana en haberles cerrado la puerta y no escuchar lo que iban a decir.

 **Leonard** : No te preocupes Sheldon, en una forma no los merecíamos también (y mostro una pequeña sonrisa)

 **Howard y Raj** : Entonces que dices amigo, ¿Nos perdonas?

En eso Sheldon, se les queda viendo a ellos y acepta la disculpa, ya después de eso, siguen platicando entre ellos, pero Sheldon no les hacía caso, ya que no se le podía quitar de la mente Amy, tenía que buscar la forma para que ella lo perdonara.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que Sheldon estaba pensado en otra cosa que mejor decidieron irse cada quien a su área de trabajo.

 **Leonard** : Sheldon, ya no vamos, nos vemos más a rato en la cafetería.

Leonard, Howard y Raj se despidieron de Sheldon y salieron de la oficina, mientras que Sheldon espero algunos minutos, y se asoma para ver que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y cierra su puerta, se regresa de nuevo a su escritorio para poder trabajar, pero era imposible ya que en su mente no se podía quitar a Amy llorando y decide irla a buscar en su laboratorio.

 **(Mientras en el laboratorio de Amy)**

Amy regresaba a su laboratorio, ella aún seguía muy enojada con Sheldon, y aparte seguía muy dolida por todo lo que le habían dicho, primero los chicos y ahora él y no pudo evitar seguir llorando por las palabras que le dijo Sheldon, ya que nunca pensó que el fuera capaz de insultarla.

En eso escucha que alguien toca la puerta y se limpia las lágrimas, se levanta y abre la puerta, pero al ver que era Sheldon, rápidamente intenta cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Sheldon evito que la cerrara.

 **Sheldon** : ¡Amy! , por favor déjame hablar contigo

 **Amy** : ¡No, Sheldon!, Por favor vete.

 **Sheldon** : ¡No, Amy! No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos.

Amy todavía se encontraba cerca de la puerta, pero se había quedado callada, y pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que empieza a caminar hacia su lugar y ahí es cuando Sheldon le agarra el brazo para detenerla y la acerca hacia él, ambos se quedan viéndose a los ojos y lentamente se acerca a ella y le da un beso. Amy tardó en reaccionar ya que no se lo esperaba, y segundos después empezó a corresponderle el beso, pero Amy se le había derramado algunas lágrimas, así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que se separaron.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Amy!, no llores, por favor. (En ese instante, Sheldon con su mano empieza a secarle las lágrimas). Me siento como un tonto, no debí haberte dicho eso.

Al ver que Amy no emitía palabra alguna, Sheldon agacha la mirada y se separa de Amy y se dirige hacia la puerta, regresa la mirada hacia ella y sale de laboratorio. En eso ella reacciona rápidamente y sale del laboratorio y de lejos ve a Sheldon que está caminando hacia su oficina y sale corriendo para poderlo alcanzar, ya estando a unos centímetros cerca de él lo agarra por la espalda, al darse cuenta el se detiene y muestra una pequeña sonrisa, ya que significaba que Amy lo había perdonado.

En eso Amy deja de abrazarlo y se da la vuelta para ver a Sheldon y de puntitas se acerca a él para darle un beso pero no era cualquier beso este era muy romántico, ahora el que dejaban en shock era a él, ya que no se esperara que Amy hiciera esto.

Así estuvieron varios minutos en medio de pasillo besándose, nos les importaba quien los estuviera viendo, con una seña de Sheldon, ambos se separan pero seguían agarrados de la manos y se dirigen hacia la oficina, ya estando adentro, Amy jala de la playera y vuelve a besar, Sheldon todavía tenía una mano agarrando la perilla de puerta y con la otra mano tenia agarrando de la cintura a Amy y con un pequeñito golpe de ambos cierran la puerta.

Con un leve movimiento, Sheldon le empieza a desabotonar el suéter de Amy y con delicadeza se lo quita, así mismo Amy le quita la playera de Sheldon, pero no dejaban de besarse.

Como iban pasando los minutos, los besos se volvían más apasionados, y ambos caminaban hacia el escritorio de Sheldon y con un movimiento carga a Amy y la cienta en su escritorio y con una mano Sheldon le toca la pierna y empieza a acariciarla así estuvieron por un tiempo.

 **(Mientras con los chicos)**

Como ya era hora para ir a comer, los chicos decidieron ir a buscar a Sheldon a su oficina, mientras se dirigían hacia alla, entre los tres platicaban sobre la sorpresa que le tenían planeado a sus amigos por su reconciliación.

Ya habían llegado a la oficina, pero al momento de querer abrir la puerta escuchan voces y ruidos y se quedan viendo entre los tres y se quedan callados y se acercan hacia la puerta para ver si podían escuchar algo, pero después de algunos minutos, Leonard decide abrir la puerta y se quedan en shock tras la escena que veían sus ojos.

 **Leonard** : ¡Sheldon!

 **Howard** : ¡ Amy!

Continuara

 **Hola chicos, después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto a actualizar la historia, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado.** **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia.**

 **¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **El siguiente capítulo lo estaré publicando en dos o tres semanas.**

 **Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las siguientes personas.**

 **Andrea Pierina**

 **Deni Suarez**

 **Angie Mel**

 **Katya**

 **Vanessa Nathaly**

 **Beatrice ( Emmagustin14)**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**

 **Iphone_ly**

 **MAR-tbbt**

 **Belen810**

 **Paulinatbsh10**

 **MarthaPatriciaLinode**

 **IbetElisa**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**


End file.
